A coil nailer is a pneumatic tool used for fixing one thing to another with nails and mainly comprises of a nailer body and a magazine; the magazine normally comprises a pallet disposed therein and a post disposed at a center of the pallet; the coil nails are placed on the pallet and centered around the post, so that the coil nailer can ensure continuation of normal operation. However, most pallets are firmly fastened to the magazine that cannot be moved, and the post and the pallet are an integral structure that also cannot be moved. The post is usually fixed at the center of the magazine so that a nail feeding space disposed inside the magazine cannot be changeable; therefore, the traditional coil nailers are easy to block the magazine from feeding the coil nails; the conventional solution is to increase the distance between the post and the handle, but this will cause the overall structure larger and increase the material and production cost.